


running to you to hold you

by allegrolines



Series: footsteps [2]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Nerds in Love, very mild sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegrolines/pseuds/allegrolines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Woohyun says when he opens the door of his hotel room is, “I’ve been thinking of redoing the bridge.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	running to you to hold you

The first thing Woohyun says when he opens the door of his hotel room is, “I’ve been thinking of redoing the bridge.”

He hasn’t even unpacked his suitcase, Howon notes. Woohyun’s laptop, on the other hand, is already set and running, and one of their shared notebooks is open next to it—Howon can see his own handwriting covering most of the page, surrounded by Woohyun’s scribbled notes on the margins.

“Okay,” Howon says, in what he hopes it’s a reasonable tone of voice. It’s no use trying to talk Woohyun down from turning everything he’s written so far inside out, not when he’s all keyed up like this. And to be honest, it’s not as if Howon isn’t familiar with that feeling. “I’m gonna order room service, what do you want?”

“Hmm?” Woohyun hums, sitting down and getting immediately distracted by the computer display. “Oh, I don’t know?” He looks up at Howon, going a little cross eyed behind his glasses. “Fries? Something like that. I feel like eating finger food.”

“You should leave that alone until we have dinner,” Howon says, picking up the receiver and dialing reception.

Woohyun doesn’t reply, but Howon can hear him get up again and wander around the room, singing softly under his breath. When he hangs up Woohyun’s standing in front of the huge window, his back to Howon and his hands pressed against the glass. Howon’s breath catches. Dubai looks like a sea of light from their floor, beautiful and seemingly endless, and Woohyun is outlined sharply against it. His shirt falls loosely to the top of his thighs, the sleeves covering his elbows. There are only eight steps between them—Howon can’t help counting each one of them, his heart pounding too hard and fast—but it feels like years have passed when Howon finally gets to him.

The pull towards Woohyun has never faded; Howon thinks of the first time they danced together, the first time Woohyun sang just for him, that one night with Woohyun’s fingers squeezing around his ankle. They’ve kept relying on each other throughout the years, despite their obligations to their job and the expectations that come with being an idol. Still, there’s always been one reason or another stopping Howon just short of tipping over and acting on his feelings, even when he’s actually known for almost four years that this— _them_ —is it for him.

Walking up to Woohyun and hugging him from behind doesn’t feel like a dream—it feels like coming home after a long, hard day at work. Woohyun sighs, leaning his weight back against him, and Howon’s fingers tighten on his sides. He leans in, tilting his face just so, and brushes his lips under Woohyun’s ear.

“That tickles,” Woohyun says softly, turning around so they are facing each other. His eyes are bright, happy. “You too, huh?” he adds. “Took us long enough.”

“I can live with that,” Howon says. His voice gets stuck on his throat. “Can you?”

“Maybe,” Woohyun replies. He smiles, glancing down at Howon’s mouth. “Are you gonna kiss me?”

Howon does.

He’s thought about this, before—about Woohyun’s mouth, soft and slick and hot under his. It’s exactly as good as he expected it to be, but also way better. Woohyun pulls him close by the shoulders and licks into his mouth as soon as Howon parts his lips for him. He makes little choked off noises when Howon pushes him back against the window, his hands sliding up Howon’s neck and into his hair, tugging at it insistently. Howon lifts the hem of Woohyun’s shirt, thumbs along the waistband of his boxers and over the crest of his hipbones. Woohyun moans against his lips, looping his arms around Howon’s neck. His teeth are sharp on Howon’s bottom lip, and Howon shivers when Woohyun runs his tongue over the bite, soothing the sting. Howon wants to spend hours kissing him, indulging every fantasy he’s ever had about Woohyun’s mouth.

By the time there’s a short, hard knock on the door, Howon has taken Woohyun’s shirt off and Woohyun has pushed Howon’s tank top up to his armpits. He has also managed to undo the fly of Howon’s jeans, somehow; Howon only notices it after they stop kissing.

“That’s our food,” Woohyun says hoarsely. His eyes are dark and focused, and his tongue peeks out briefly from the corner of his mouth, making Howon’s cock twitch in his pants. “Go get the door, Howon-ah.”

“Forget it,” Howon replies, moving close again, “I’m not even that hungry, let’s—”

His stomach rumbles loudly.

Woohyun’s laugh is still ringing in his ears when Howon lets the waiter in. He’s made an attempt to straighten out his hair with his fingers and tug his clothes back into place, pulling his top down and zipping up both his jeans and hoodie. He’s sure he’s redder than a tomato, though, and feels weirdly at odds with his own body. Howon pays for their meal, bowing to the waiter.

“You should’ve seen your face,” Woohyun says while Howon’s pushing the cart into the room. He flops sideways on the bed, still shirtless and laughing non stop. “I thought your ears would burst into flames.”

“Wait a second, who refused to open the door and went to hide into the bathroom, exactly?” Howon says dryly. “Ah yes, _not me_.”

“Whatever,” Woohyun says, rolling over and rising up to his knees, his hands folded on his lap. “Are those my fries?” he asks. “Bring them over here, c’mon.”

“You could get them yourself, you know?” Howon says, turning his back to Woohyun. He busies himself taking the lids off the plates, wanting a brief moment to think. His limbs tingle, his fingers itching to reach out for Woohyun again. The phantom feeling of heat where Woohyun’s body had been pressed against his still lingers on his skin, but now that the momentum is gone Howon doesn’t really know what to do, or how to bring it up again.

Woohyun’s bare feet whisper over the carpet. He loops his arms around Howon’s waist and hooks his chin over his shoulder, a mirror of what Howon had done to him mere moments ago.

“I’m not taking anything back, so stop worrying so much,” he says, rubbing his open palm in circles over Howon’s lower belly. 

“You haven’t done any talking yet, Woohyunie,” Howon says. “There’s nothing to take back so far.”

“Do you want me to?” Woohyun asks. “Talk, I mean.”

“Please,” he replies.

Woohyun chuckles behind him. “Ah, honestly, Howonie,” he says, loosening his hold around Howon’s middle and pulling on his wrist until they are face to face. “We’ve been together for like five minutes and you’re already fishing for compliments. You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

“I think that’s my line,” Howon says, his lips curving up. His shoulders lose some of their tension, too; bantering with Woohyun comes so easily to him it’s actually soothing.

“So you think I’m cute.”

“No, what I mean is that you’re the one usually fishing for compliments.”

Woohyun ducks his head, but not before Howon sees how big he’s grinning. “This is how I know, actually. This—” Woohyun gestures between them. “It just makes sense to me. Everything happens so fast—changes so fast—but you’re the steadiest person I’ve ever known. And that’s important to me. I always know where I stand, when it comes to you.”

It’s easier to kiss Woohyun the second time, but it’s also much shorter. Woohyun pushes him back just a moment later, and Howon can’t help the soft, impatient groan he makes.

“The food,” Woohyun reminds him.

Howon opens his mouth to protest, but thinks better of it. “Okay, yeah.”

It turns out that having Woohyun lick the salt left by the fries off his fingertips is worth waiting a while to make out again.

 

\--

 

There’s so much bare skin, later, warm and smooth under Howon’s hands. He isn’t surprised to find out they click together in bed like they do in the practice room, giggly and eager. Woohyun shivers against him, lets his head fall back when Howon touches the hollow of his throat, his collarbone. Howon traces patterns all over his back, kisses the few freckles dotting his thighs. 

“Oh,” Woohyun breathes when Howon tugs his underwear down and sucks a faint bruise under his hip. Howon has about two seconds to feel incredibly smug before Woohyun adds, “If I tweak the instrumentation of the song a little, I can keep the bridge as it is and it’ll sound so much better—What?”

Howon stares up at him in complete disbelief. “Seriously?” he asks. “ _Now_?”

Woohyun starts laughing, sits up and cups Howon’s face between his palms, leans in to kiss his forehead. “It just means you’re very inspiring,” he says in what’s meant to be a very earnest tone. His mischievous grin pretty much ruins the effect. “So much that I could write song upon song just about your mouth.”

“You’re _terrible_ ,” Howon groans. “I can’t believe you’ve just said that.”

“Oh, did I kill the mood? My bad.” Woohyun pushes him onto his back, slides one hand down Howon’s abs to curl it around his cock, hot and perfect. “Should I stop then, Howon-ah?”

Howon’s breath stutters. “Please, do that again.”

 

\--

 

They are both half asleep, Woohyun curled up at his back, when Howon says, “This makes sense to me, too.”

 

\--

 

“Did you go around Dubai?” the interviewer asks in English.

“We arrived yesterday,” Woohyun says after the question has gone through the interpreter, “so we didn’t have a chance to visit anywhere—”

“But the night view from the hotel was really great,” Howon cuts in, unable to stop himself.

Woohyun turns towards him. “True,” he says, “it was really great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Woohyun’s “Every Day”
> 
> Once again, I have nothing to say for myself.


End file.
